What happens when the world actually crumbles around us?
by regenpelzlp
Summary: Friends are meant to be strong for and with you. When Boots was about to be taken away from MacDonald Hall,his best friend Bruno helped him. But what happens if Bruno's world is about to crumble again? Bruno x Boots
1. Our world will crumble

Bruno and Boots have been best friends since they can think. Well,actually since their first year at MacDonald Hall. Everyone at MacDonald Hall sees them as Bruno and Boots. There is no 'only Bruno' or 'only Boots'. No one can think of them being separated. So ,when the Fish thought it would be a good idea to separate them,he thought wrong. Clever as they are , they began the ultimate prank war. In the end the Fish gave up and they were roommates again.

So...Everything is back to normal and everybody is happy,you may think. Then you thought wrong. Let me tell you what I am talking about.

"Yo, Walton! The Fish wants to talk to you!",Wilbur said. "Yeah, thanks for telling me."

So Bruno went to the Fish's office. When he arrived, Mr. Sturgeon already waited for him. "Come in, Walton.",he said. "Shouldn't we wait for Boots?",Bruno asked while going inside, placing himself on a chair. "I assumed that you would not want Mr. O'Neal to be part of the following.",the Fish sat down in his chair,then he reached for some documents. "Ehhh...okay...That is new. And why would you assume that?",Bruno was clearly confused.

"As you may remember the latest events,such as your prank war with the young ladies from Scrimmages ,the plan to get rid of Mr. Wizzle ,and various committees "to improve life at MacDonald Hall" ,to quote you. The list is endless.",he pointed at a folder with Bruno's name on it. "Yeah, of course I remember that. How could I forget all the committees?"

"Well,that makes the following a bit easier. Memories are an important pa--.", Mr. Sturgeon started ,but was interrupted by Bruno immediately. "Could you like come to the point already? Just tell me what the punishment is this time. I think I'm already old enough to get punished without farther explanations"

"You are going to leave MacDonald Hall. Of course not right now,but by the time winter break starts."

"You almost got me there,Sir"

"I was not joking"

"Okay, so you're going to throw me out of MacDonald Hall? Out of my second home? You can't do that! And if this is a joke, it is clearly not funny. Did Boots tell you to do this? ",Bruno's face was getting pale.

"Calm down, Bruno. As is already said, it is not a joke. And it is not me, who throws you out of MacDonald Hall. A decision like this is not an easy one."

"Well, if it is not you who wants me gone...Then who is it?"

The Fish looked down in his papers. He pulled out a letter and gave it to Bruno.

His face went even more pale,then before. Tears began to form in his eyes as he opened it and read who it was from. Silence filled the room.

After a few minutes Bruno broke it. "Well,of course it is from the Motherbeast", he said ,placing the letter on the Fish's desk.


	2. Motherbeast

" _Dear Mr. Sturgeon_

, _it came to my ears that my son, Bruno Walton, is rebellious and acts against school you may know he was sent to this boarding school in order to change his behaviour in a good way,to make him a nice young man,who acts properly. But as I can see,this school is not helping this fact it is even making it school has a bad influence on him and I do not longer wish him to be the time of vacation I will have hin removed and brought back to America._

 _I hope you can unterstand my reasoning._

 _Faithfully,_ _Katherine Walton"_

He could quote the letter. He read it many times from being removed from many schools. ' _Bad Influence'_ he thought ' _She's talking about_ _herself_ '. It would be his last month at MacDonald Hall. He entered his room and was immediately greeted by the soft and warm smile of his roommate, Melvin O'Neal,known as Boots.

"What took you so long?",he asked.

"Got assigned to the Fish"

"What did you do now?"

"Nothing,he just wanted to talk",Bruno fell into his bed and sighed.

"Are you okay?",Boots asked, "You look sick"

"Yeah,I'm totally awfully fine"

"If you say so"

He was actually feeling sick but he has other things to worry about now. He did not dare to tell his best friend and roommate about him leaving. He needed to do something. He needed to fight for it.

While lying in his bed and listening to the sound of Boots writing something,he relaxed, then fell asleep.


	3. Sleepless Night

Bruno was woken up by his roonmate at 1 a.m. Boots noticed that he fell asleep only after telling him a funny story about his English Class and not getting any response. He shot up ,hitting his head against a shelf in the process. "Is Elmer doing something with fire again?",he asked ,rubbing his head.

"No,idiot!"

"Then,why?"

"How about you change into your sleeping clothes before going to bed that early?"

"I don't see anything wrong about me sleeping like this",Bruno responded.

"Ok never mind,now you're awake,how about we go to the girls?",Boots asked smiling.

"Nah,I'm too tired..."

"You sure ,that you are okay?You hit your head pretty hard ,or is it because of earlier? You're still very pale...Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?",he got closer to Bruno.

"You're talking too much. I'm fine ,just had a hard day.",Bruno backed off a little.

"You sure?"

"Totally,awfully sure",Bruno gave his best friend a little and weak smile.

"Just promise to not do anything stupid while I´m gone , okay?"

"Promised!"

So Boots went to the girls and Bruno went to the bathroom. He then noticed that he actually was kinda pale and looked sick. "Stupid life",he whispered to himself. He stepped out of the bathroom and fell onto his bed again and closed his eyes but couldn´t sleep. After a few minutes he rushed to the bathroom again,feeling like he has to throw up.

Boots threw a rock at the girls´window ,they immediately opened it and he climbed the pipe up. "Hey!",he said. They greeted him back.

"Where´s Bruno?",Cathy asks. "I think he´s sick."

"You think?" , Diane replied. "Yeah, he was acting strange today. And he was totally pale , as if he has seen a ghost."

"Strange acting,you say?" "Yeah" "Tell us more"

"He was okay in the morning but after he had a talk with the Fish he was like a different person. Normally he would be schemeing on of his masterplans after seeing the Fish,but nothing happened. Then I talked like a hour straight to him , only to find out he fell asleep,before it was actually lights out. I woke him up before coming here,but he didn´t want to come."

"It´s obvious,isn´t it? The Fish did something to him!", Cathy said , and earned a hit on the head from Diane."Stop talking such nonsense!It´s probably just an illness"

"Maybe he´s lovesick",Cathy replied. "I mean being in love is very exhausting. Did he mention something to you lately?"

"No..", was the answer to almost every question they asked him that night.

Not wanting to answer anymore questions,he said goodbye and went back to his room. He climbed through the couldn´t see Bruno in the room and thought he had gone somewhere. _Stupid idiot,always promising stuff and never keeping it,_ Boots didn´t notice that Bruno opened the bathroom door. "He can´t even stay in his goddamn bed for one night",Boots said. "You talking ´bout me?",Bruno replied. "Where do you come from?" "Bathroom"  
"Diane and Cathy are worried about you...They think you´re dying because you didn´t come.",Boots told him , but Bruno was only half listening to what Boots said to him.

"Next time don´t let me go there alone, they asked me a shit ton of questions. They were really creepy",Boots said. He looked to Bruno and his smile fade away. "Now you´re creeping me out!" "Sorry.." "Do you want to talk about someting?" "No..." "Are you okay?" "Yes..." "What is the reason of the war between vietnam and the USA ?" He only shrugged with his shoulders. "You´re awfully silent,did "somebody" harass you again?" He shook his head. Bruno got up from his bed and walked silently to the bathroom. His roommate could only imagine what he had done there for 10 whole minutes. When Bruno went out of it, Boots looked at him , concerned.

"I´m sorry...I...",was all Bruno could say before he started coughing. "I´m the worst roommate ever.I don´t even deserve you." ...Silence... "Nah, you do...Don´t worry...You feel unsure,right?" His question remained unanswered. "I don´t know what it is what you´re trying to hide,what you are unsure about. But I´m your best it is ,talk to me. I won´t judge you"

Bruno just stood there,speachless,not knowing what he should do. Thinking about what he can and cannot say. Choosing his next words wisely. Before he could open his mouth , he went pale and rushed to the he got out of there,he coughed. "I´ll go to the infirmary..."he said,opening the door. "Wait! I´ll bring you there".Boots responded but Bruno just shook his head,whispering "It´s fine. Go to bed..." His roommate stayed there,concerned about his best firend. Not sure if he should waited for Bruno to come back. He needed to talk to had never seen him like this. Something must have really hit him.

Bruno was greeted by worried nurse,who immediately pulled him in and took his temperature. Doing her job she was checking up on him. The nurse told him about simple health and he was forced to take some pills. He made his way back to room. Still a bit pale and feeling sick he opened the door. Bruno could hear a light snore which came from his best friend ,Boots. He sighed relieved , thanking whatever force is up there ,that he had not to explain what was wrong with him. Slowly Bruno made his way to his own bed , taking a last look to see his already asleep roomate and wondering if he could change his mothers attempt to take him away .

With that he fell asleep.


End file.
